Paradise
by borusawa
Summary: A series of BoruSara oneshots from my tumblr requests. Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto/Boruto characters.
1. For You

**A/N:** I should stop write fluffy but here goes one more. Sorry ahead for any mistakes. They're 16/17 here.

 **Beta reader:** None.

 **Warnings:** _Too cute too handle._

 **Prompt:** "I loved your scar, stop hiding it!" and "I would do everything again for you, even if I had to get blind"

 **Word count:** 1,206

* * *

 **FOR YOU**

Boruto looked himself in the mirror. "Ugh" His blond hair was going everywhere and he raised his fingers up to his right eye where a recent wound shines in red. He carefully touched it with the tip of his index finger and felt the hurt. "AAARGH I HATE THIS."

He start running through his things looking for something to keep him - and basically everyone - from seeing his new feature. It annoys him thinking that he will forever have this mark on his face, and Boruto felt as he will never be as attractive as he once were. A scar was definitely something he was not expecting in his life. He found nothing to hide his face and that just made him get even more anxious. Getting out of the bathroom the white lights of the hospital hurted his right eye that hadn't see lights for a while. It was the first time he removed his bandages by himself and this time was for good. Although, after seeing how he looked like, he thought that the bandages might as well stay longer.

Now he was free from the hospital and that meant one thing in his heart: seeing Sarada. She visited him sometimes but not for how long he wished her to stay. Boruto was missing strongly her, and something inside him knew that she felt the same way. The problem was how to be comfortable around her if he himself wasn't?

"Boruto, are you okay?" A familiar voice called from the door of his hospital room. He turned to look the source of the greeting and green eyes automatically switched to the scar. _It will be the first thing everyone will notice now, I'll need to get used to it._

"Yes, aunt Sakura." He scratched the back of this head, ready to make what may sound like a weird question. "Do you think the scar will eventually disappear?"

Sakura sighed and observed his expression before answer. This was clearly important to Boruto. "I'm afraid it's permanent, but you shouldn't worry about it. Under the circumstances you got it, you should be proud. You're a hero." she smiled and got closer to him, placing a hand in his arm. "I'm pretty sure that it won't matter for the ones that worry about you. You're well and alive and that's enough."

Even with her words he couldn't manage to be okay with the mark on his eye. "Thank you, aunt Sakura." Sakura watched while he was gathering his stuff to leave the hospital. "I should get going. Thank you for everything."

"My pleasure. I should be the one saying thanks." When he was close to the door she add one more thing: "Sarada must be home."

Boruto stopped halfway, his mind wondering either he should or not see Sarada right now. He didn't answered Sakura but turned back smiling before leaving the room. Soon he was outside and only then he noticed how much he missed this. The village, the sun, the wind, and even the loud kids running and laughing on the street. He wasn't really paying attention to where he was going and after a while he encountered himself in front of the Uchiha's residence. He couldn't move. Even though agreeing with Sakura about that people probably wouldn't mind his scar, Boruto wasn't ready to let Sarada see it. _I can't look bad in front of her._ Destiny decided in his place and Sarada opened the door.

"Boruto? You leaved the hospital?" She hurried to him, a mix of happiness and worry in her face. She didn't thought twice before hugging him. "Why nobody told me? I was worried sick." After a moment of surprise and hesitation he hugged her back, trying to avoid thinking to much about the feeling of having her so close. A wet sensation started on his shoulder.

"Sarada, are you crying?"

"No." She answered with a muffled voice. Boruto wanted to look into her eyes and say that everything was fine now and there was no reason to worry anymore, but at the same time he knew she would stare back and him and, again, he wasn't ready. Instead he just caressed her hair and brought her closer, embracing tighter. "Will we stay on the street? Don't you want to come in?" She deadpanned.

"Isn't your father in the village?" Sarada giggled at the question. Boruto was afraid of a specific scenario where Sasuke enter his house to find the two of them alone.

"No, he left to continue the mission while you were at the hospital." They finally broke apart and Boruto turned his head to hide his scar but it went unnoticed by Sarada, who turned and walked to her door as soon as they detached. They entered the house and he noticed he missed that too, being with her with no one around. He hasn't confessed his love for her yet, but they always spent time that way, talking and laughing as the good friends they were.

"I'll make us tea. Sit here and wait." Sarada pointed to the couch on the living room and Boruto did as she said. She came back in no time, one cup in each hand, and wide grin in her face. Placing the cups on the center table and sitting on the couch, she noticed that Boruto was resting his face in his hand in order to hide his right eye but decided to ignore that for now because she had a topic in mind. "I'm so happy you're back."

"I'm happy to be back, too."

Suddenly her face was filled with sadness and rage. "You know, I kinda want to talk about you about our last mission. You shouldn't jump in front of me." She stared the floor, kind of flusttered. "Please don't do that anymore."

"Sarada." He sighed. "You know I'll do it again. I would do everything again for you, even if I had to get blind, even if I had to lost the ability to walk. I promised to be you protector and I'll never go back in my word. If something happened to you and I knew I could have done something I would never forgive myself." During his speech he absentmindly turned to face her.

"Hey, what's that on your face?" he quickly turned back and that attitude made Sarada giggled. "Stop being silly, Boruto. Let me see it again."

After some bargain she finally managed to make him turn to face her and she smiled when finally could stare him. His blue eyes received a new characteristic, something that would always remind her how much he cared about her and would do anything to her safeness.

"Okay, stared enough already?" He motions to hide his face from her again but the warm touch of her hand stopped him.

"No!" she raised her hands till his face and carefully touched the scar. "I loved your scar, stop hiding it!"

"Are you sure?"

"Of course! For me you look pretty handsome." They looked each other smiling.

Seeing her was a great idea in the end. He was feeling well about his appearance again because _if she liked the scar, then he liked it too._


	2. The Last Day of The Year

**A/N:** This is my way to say happy new year to all of you, including everyone from dicord (guys i love you). Special thanks for shikastemari mirachaann - and abbypdg, ofc - for stand my complainings about this oneshot during _the last days of the year_ and for making me go to sleep when needed... anyway, love you guys too much to put in words.

 **Beta reader:** abbypdg, thank you so much for being always there for me. please know that i'm also always here for you.

 **Warnings:** things may get a little nasty at some point, not that much but still. be warned.

 **Word count:** 3,283

* * *

 **THE LAST DAY OF THE YEAR**

On the last day of the year, Sarada woke up earlier than usual. She wanted to train before she had to attend to her commitments with her friends and teammates; that's why she started the day with a cold shower and putting fresh clothes right after. She went out before either of her parents woke up and she got to the training fields noticing her loneliness. Sarada didn't mind, this only make her happier. _Nobody to bother her, but also nobody to make company_. She was used to it by now.

It was a special day after all. It was the last day of the yea.

Probably everybody was in the warmth of their homes, heat fed not only by the fire in the chimneys but also by the feeling of being with someone you love. It was a day to recall memories and pray for the incoming year and Sarada knew that she just… didn't believe in any of that crap. Her training was more important, her dreams were more important, being fully concentrated was more important. And she did that. She focused on them. Although she knew there was a lot that deserved celebration, the time couldn't stop for that.

"I knew I would find you here."

"What do you want, baka Boruto?"

"There's no need to be rude, Sarada." A blond-haired boy got by her side, his blue eyes looking at her. She didn't stop her shuriken training, not even for a moment to look at him. "Why are you training today? We should be having fun."

"What do you mean?" She stared at him and he blushed, noticing the double meaning of his last statement.

"N-not me and you fun, dattebasa, all of us, I mean, our friends…" Boruto sighed. "What I'm saying is that we should hang out with our friends, that's all." He could feel the blush get even redder.

Sarada smirked. "Why not you and me fun?" She winked at him and he felt the cold sweat down his spine.

"Stop messing with me, dattebasa!" Sarada started to laugh and once she stopped, she concentrated on her training again. "You really won't stop, right?"

"I can't stop, different of you I have a goal to achieve. I cannot simply stop." When she was about to throw another shuriken, he held her wrist.

"No, stop." She turned to look at him. She could feel his touch leaving her wrist and slowly getting into her hand and taking the shuriken, while the other hand removed a strain of hair away from her face. "Not today, Sarada. You need to give peace to yourself. Today is a nice day to do that." Sarada only nodded, incapable of saying actual words due to his touch. She swallowed hard when his left hand slowly left her hair behind the ear and moved to caress her face, giving up in middle way. She wanted to say that he didn't need to stop, that she wanted his touch, that she wanted _him_. But it was the last day of the year, not the "truth" day so she only sighed as both acted as if the floor was suddenly the best thing around. The silence that fell between them said more than they wanted.

Sarada breathed heavily, knowing she was about to regret her decision. "Maybe you're right."

"I'm what?" Boruto grinned unconsciously while looking at her again.

"I shouldn't spend this day here." She smiled at him. They looked each other in the eyes for a while and then she proceeded to gather her equipment. Soon they were heading back to the village.

He had both his hands behind his head. Sarada stared him, walking a little behind. They grew up together and she saw his funny face every day, but still she couldn't deny that he had become even prettier through the years. Every single detail of him made her heart beat faster, and it was getting harder staying by his side without thinking about stuff she didn't want to. She shook her head.

"Did you come here just to pick me up?"

Boruto tilted his head to the side. "Isn't that obvious?" Sarada did nothing but smile.

He always cared so much about her and her well-being… Sometimes, before going to sleep, she thought about him and wondered if he was still planning to be by her side and protect her. Deep in her heart she wanted him to do all he promised and more. Sarada was only worried about what _more_ could mean. He was her best friend after all.

"Today is the last day of the year, right? Any new years' resolution?" Sarada started. They were still relatively distant from the village so she thought she could use the time to talk.

Boruto chuckled. "I guess so. What about yours?"

"What was that chuckle for?" she smirked.

Boruto eyes widened and that did not left unnoticed by the girl. "Nothing, nothing."

"You're hiding something. Spit it." She narrowed her eyes and she pointed him with her index finger.

Boruto couldn't hide the smirk. Actually, he was not even trying. "I'm not! _You_ are the one hiding something, why don't you tell me your resolutions?"

"I have none." She crossed her arms. "But I asked for yours first."

"What about I tell you mine tonight and you think about yours so you can tell me too?" Boruto turned to face her.

"Why tonight?" She raised an eyebrow.

"Cause we are going out together." Sarada thought she was going to faint. Her heart was beating fast in her veins and her arms fell on the sides. "What do you say?" He smirked even more if it was possible.

"Out? Are you playing with me?"

"Not at all. I want to go on a date with you." He stared into her eyes intently. He wanted to know how she truly felt, not what she would say about the limits they should have or so. At that point, Boruto could read her body language like no one else and he was totally ready to use it in his advantage. He also knew she was about to give an excuse to escape the date _as always_.

"But that's not how we work. You know how we work."

"I know, I just think we deserve better than that. You should give us a shot."

Sarada breathed heavily. She already gave many shots. They were working fine at the way they were at the moment, why changing it? She shook her head and giggled, not believing in his words. She sure wanted to say yes, but at the same time, dating was not for them. Not now, at least. Sarada had a lot to focus on and dating was far from focus, but at the same time, it looked like he really wanted to take them seriously.

She sighed. "Okay, I accept your request. But only because I don't want us to spend the new years' start alone and my parents are going to be out of town so it's you or nothing."

"I'm happy you said yes." He gave one of his bright smiles. "And I'm winning from _nothing_ , that's a good sign."

Boruto got closer. Sarada didn't shiver or avoid his touch when he got his arm around her waist and his other hand started to play with her hair. The opposite happened and she hugged him back, relaxing the head against his chest. She took a deep breath, his good smell getting quickly into her head. _Did he always smell so good?_ Since they defined their boundaries that was the first time she felt that she was the one willing to disrespect them. He rested his chin above her head.

"You know you win from most things."

"Really?" Boruto chuckled. "Then why aren't we together?"

Sarada sighed. _Why weren't they together?_ She couldn't find a way to say this. She wanted to experiment things and achieve her dreams before settling down. It may sound too confident, but she only knew she would settle down with Boruto as soon as they started to get serious. Why the wait then? _She couldn't find a way to say this._ Of course, the games they played together were tiring sometimes, but it always paid off when they were together-alone in a dark room doing what they did best as a non-couple. The best part was that she knew there was no need to worry about calling the other day – even though they always did, she _didn't need_ to – nor having to be romantic on special dates. She didn't get the hands holding or the title but, what use is possible to get with those? Sarada had what she needed, and Boruto had what he needed. It was supposed to be enough.

Sarada moved a little so she could look at her little problem. They usually didn't kiss if not when having sex – that was rule number two – but if the dating had become a thing now – which disrespected rule number one – a kiss would not be that bad. They were still in the training grounds, no one was around and he was just _so hot_. She couldn't find a reason why not. One look, that was all it took for him to understand what she wanted. Their faces got closer and she closed her eyes. Their lips were brushing nicely against each other and she could feel his smile. It felt like they were going to have their first kiss and even though that was not true, that was how it felt.

"So there you are guys." They broke apart quickly before their lips met. Mitsuki appeared out of nowhere like, well, _Mitsuki_. Sarada was hiding her face with both hands and Boruto had a hand resting on his hip, doing his best to avoid facing his teammates. "Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Sarada answered.

"Yes." Boruto said.

"Everyone is waiting for you, you're late." Mitsuki replied tilting his head to look at Boruto who – Mitsuki was pretty sure – was cussing really low.

Sarada glared at Boruto. "No, Mitsuki, don't worry. It's fine. We were going anyway."

When they started to walk again, Mitsuki thought it was a nice moment to share his thoughts. "I always thought you guys made a nice couple."

"SHUT UP!" The 'nice couple' shouted.

In the last day of the year, after the encounter with her friends Sarada did what Boruto asked her and thought about her new year's resolutions. She didn't buy that shit about making promises impossible to keep for one whole year. She decided to make a list of possible things like, help her mother more, drink more water, read at least four nonfictions. _Don't fall in love_. You know, possible things. When he knocked on the door, she was prepared. Both mentally and physically.

She opened the door. He knew she was all alone.

"You're stunning." He said after a moment of losing his words at the way she dressed.

"You too." She managed to say without stutter.

"I'm not saying you look stunning _now_. I mean you're always stunning." Sarada felt her cheeks burn but Boruto seemed satisfied by his words and their effect on her.

He handed her a flowers' bouquet and, well, she wasn't waiting for that. "You… Thank you." A smile spread on her face. She opened more the door so he could enter. "I'll put these on a vase with water. Come in."

Boruto entered through her door and acted as if it was his house, which was somewhat true nowadays. He was nervous; he'd been planning that for weeks by then. He felt like it was a different day, _the last day of the year_ , so she could give him a chance he never had before. Sarada entered the kitchen and took too long to go back to him. Out of anxious, he started to pace around. The kitchen door opened. They almost bumped into each other.

Eyes met. _Unconscious smile_.

A new feeling grew in her heart. _Is that how love feels like?_ She wasn't ready for _that_. She wasn't even sure what _that_ was. She just wanted to kiss him and make the pain in her chest go away – pain probably caused by the distance between them. This was the last day of the year and for once she wished the rules didn't existed.

"Sarada, we should go now." His gaze never left hers.

"Yes, we totally should." She whispered giving a step towards him, who unconsciously mimicked her act making them get closer.

"I'm being serious right now." Another step and they were only inches apart.

"I know." One more step and Sarada was feeling his hot breath on her face.

Boruto cautiously guided his hand to the small of her back while her hands started to travel through his chest, intending to get into his shoulder. Sarada was almost raising her body on the tips of her feet only to finally feel how he lips tasted, when there was no needy screaming behind it. She was finally close to find out how he really wanted to kiss her. She needed to know if it was slow and passionate or filled only by desire as she was used to. He made their bodies get closer than she thought it was possible. His other hand slide through her hair and finally, when their lips were - once more - brushing against each other _they heard a knock_.

"WHAT IS IT NOW?" Both shouted, frustration drawing in their voices.

Sarada rolled her eyes and walked to the door. Himawari looked young and innocent.

"Hello, Sarada, is onii-chan here?"

Sarada smiled. "Yes." Then she shouted to Boruto informing about the girl's presence.

Sarada didn't stay to hear the subject of their talk, her mind far from there, attached in what happened moments before and earlier on the training field. She wondered if that was some kind of sign and they should give up. _No, not giving up today._

"Ready? We really should go." Boruto said, keeping the door open behind him.

"Yes, of course."

They left the house and walked side by side. Sarada didn't know to where, but she blindly trusted him so everything was fine. The streets were calmer than expected for such a day, and the couple wasn't talking much.

"Did you think about your resolutions?"

Sarada giggled. "Maybe." In that moment, Sarada felt a touch in her hand and she just let their fingers intertwine – getting over with the rule number three. _She never felt so good by breaking rules._ Boruto smiled at her, his cheeks slightly pink, and she returned the smile, also blushing.

"I thought about it all day, to be honest. But you really want to share? I don't know about it anymore."

"It's your call, I guess."

Sarada wasn't aware that holding his hand would mean so much to her. She knew him in every possible way, but all this was still new for them. Almost all rules were broken at that point, but the girl kept trying hard to deny that the fourth and last rule was broke; not today, years ago, even before this rules started. They fell in love and they weren't supposed to.

The date was a simple deal, to be honest. Boruto knew Sarada too well to mess up with something too fancy or too expensive that she would only pretend to like. After the dinner, they were supposed to meet with their friends to wait for the fireworks as a group. They left the restaurant holding hands, making the empty street echoed their soft voices and giggles. Sarada didn't care if someone saw them anymore. She wanted them to be a serious deal from now on, no more little games or stupid rules. The girl was aware that the last years of hiding were her fault, and Boruto only did it because it didn't matter how, he only wanted to be by her side. If following rules and hiding it from everyone were what it took, he'd been ready for it.

"Sarada, how do you feel about me?"

"You're my best friend." Sarada said bluntly without even think twice.

"That's not what I'm asking." He rolled his eyes breathing heavily.

"You are the best friend I've ever had. I don't want to screw things up."

He sighed and let the silence hang a minute before speak again. "No, Sarada. You won't screw anything up. _I love you_. I'm saying that not as friends." She stopped mid pace, pretty sure her heart skipped a beat in that exact moment. She forgot how to speak, how to walk, her eyes couldn't be more widened. He also stopped and faced her, a bit of despair hanging in his voice. "You don't need to say it back if you don't want to, it's okay."

She tried her best to say something perfectly but it was no use. She stuttered, blushed and could feel her heart beat in her skin. Sarada wasn't sure if she liked him until then, when he shared his true feelings towards her. Boruto stood, continuously avoiding her gaze. _Damn it, rule number four._ "I love you." She smiled. "Yes, I love you. It feels so good saying this."

Boruto released a breath he didn't notice he was holding. "I love you." They looked in each other eyes smiling. "We should go, now. We can't let people waiting." Nevertheless, none of them moved. Sarada was lost in his blue eyes as much as Boruto was lost in her black ones.

Sarada smiled and held his hand. "I think we can leave people waiting."

Boruto smirked while she dragged him. "What are you talking about?"

 _"My house is empty."_

It didn't take them long to get there.

That time, none of them had the wish to go slow. They were frustrated by the almost kisses and all they wanted was to finally _feel_ each other in every possible way. Sarada threw her arms around him and Boruto held her with a strong embrace. His smell was intoxicating, his touch addictive and Sarada didn't want to let go. She'd had to let go enough for the year that didn't even started yet. The best thing was that she didn't have to let go anymore. She could stay all night there, together. They kissed reckless and passionately, desire talking higher than any sense of limits. For a moment, they forgot where they were and who could find them. It didn't matter - _the risk was exciting_.

That time it felt like it was meant to be, as if they have never did anything before. He pressed her back against the wall and automatically her legs curled around his waist, low moans escaping her throat while he kissed her neck. _Why I wasn't like this before?_ Raced heartbeats, lungs in need for air, sweat running down their backs.

She would say yes to him a thousand times. No, a million times. Better yet, _infinite times_.

The fireworks started to burst, and both smiled.

"Happy new year, Sarada." Boruto said.

"Happy new year." She answered back.

In the last day of the year, she broke all her laws instead of making new ones.

In the last day of the year, she accepted that she was in love.

In the last day of the year, she knew she was ready to melt into his arms every day from now on.

The last day of the year started like any other day of the year.

 _The first day of the year began different from any other day of her life._


	3. Tell Me How You Feel

**A/N:** I made this specially for the discord WIP exchange and just recently I decided to post it. Tell me how you feel was originally a really angst story about how much they fought as a married couple due to her constant absences at home to be at work, and how Boruto couldn't quite describe that he was feeling left out. Hope you like my fluffy oneshot, though. God, I need to stop writing fluffy. I was listening to "Mad World" while writing it but there's nothing in common, I just love Donnie Darko. Anyway… It was not beta read so, sorry any mistakes. It's just fluff to make us get through life.

 **Pairings:** BoruSara

 **Word count:** 1,612

* * *

 **TELL ME HOW YOU FEEL**

"I'm waiting."

"Waiting for what?"

Sarada turned herself completely to face her stupid friend. He was acting like he had no idea of what she was talking about and that pissed her off even more that she already was. "You know what, you're not that stupid."

"Have it ever crossed your mind that I might be that stupid?" Boruto didn't even bother enough to open his eyes to look back at her. He was lying on the grass with his hands behind his head, only feeling the wind caress his face and making his hair dance in annoying but surprisingly funny ways. Sarada was beside him, sitting with her arms crossed and a mad look in her eyes that if Boruto was attentive to her movements he would know that his life was in danger. But he didn't care. Not today. Not when he _finally_ had sometime alone and with her, despite her constant complains towards basically everything.

"I know you're not that stupid, Boruto." He opened his mouth to say something but Sarada cut him off. "And I know you better than yourself, don't try to argue."

"That's not even possible."

"Try me."

He sighed and decided to open his eyes. His gaze found hers in an instant and he knew exactly what she wanted by only one look. "Okay, what is up?"

"Something happened with you since the last mission." She stared inside his blue eyes while talking.

"You happened. I cannot even have a pleasurable afternoon without your constant questions and worries. I'm fine. You should just lie down at once."

"You're a liar."

"No, I'm not."

"Except that I know you are."

He broke eye contact. "I'm not lying to you, I'm not that stupid."

"I know you aren't." She said with a smirk. Her tone was calmer and sweater when she spoke again, her body no longer tense. She knew she just had to ask him in the right way and he would spit anything she wanted. "Now tell me what happened and we can just enjoy the afternoon doing nothing as you want."

He closed his eyes again and smirked. "I'm not telling you anything."

"I knew there was something!" She shouted, aggressively poking his arm with her index finger. "Now tell me!"

"Stop, Sarada! I can't!" He sat up holding her hand so she stops poking.

"Why would you have some secret you can't share with me? I'm still your bestfriend, right? So tell me."

He chuckled in response. "Quit it, already. As I said, there's nothing that you don't know left to share. You, yourself, said that you knew me better than I did and I particularly agree with that affirmation. Therefore, if I had something to tell you would know by now."

Sarada took a deep breath while staring at his pledging eyes looking for any sign that his words might be a lie and sadly she found none. Apparently Boruto was being honest. "Fine, I accept the loss this time, but I'm not going to give up on that easily. You'll hear more, just not now. I don't wanna ruin our peace today."

That was all Boruto needed to hear before lying on the grass and close his eyes once again, this time accompanied by an unsure Sarada. She sighed and stared at the sky for a while, fidgeting nonstop, uncapable of silencing her mind not even for a bit. Boruto on the other side was completely relaxed, even more due Sarada's silence which he learned to admire through the years – despite admiring her voice and her ability for always being right, _of course_. But he knew that whenever she was in silence that meant her mind was screaming.

"Why are you so anxious about?" Boruto said opening only on eye to see her.

"I'm not… I'm just wondering, rambling too be more accurate."

"About what? If it's a stressful subject you can think about it any other time, just don't do it on our free time."

"No, it's nothing like that. I was just wondering if… Well, I-I know a lot about you and…" She stuttered.

"And…?"

"I just wonder if you know me that well too." Sarada said and her words made Boruto sit up and chuckle a little while staring down at her.

"You're kidding. Of course I know you!" He stopped for a second before continuing. "Except that… I don't always know how you really feel about things. We're always talking about how I feel and you always dodge when I ask about you." Sarada closed her eyes. She was not feeling like today was her day. "It's okay if don't want to, I mean it." Boruto sighed. "I'm still your bestfriend, right?"

Sarada smiled and even though her eyes were closed she knew Boruto was smiling too. "Okay, lay again and we can talk about my feelings then." Boruto's grin grew wider while he did as she requested. "You can ask questions and I'll make my best to answer it, I promise."

"I like this." He started to get animated and Sarada only glared him, measuring the mistake she was committing. "First question: how much the fact your dad was never close really hurt you?"

She pondered for a moment. "Nowadays? Not much. Back then? A lot. I had nightmares about it all the time and I couldn't talk to no one so it was scary. I didn't forget all, you know, I still feel it. But at the same time I understand better his reasons and that's enough to move on, I guess. Papa is nice to me and now I get to see him once in a while."

"Good, it's nice to know you're fine with all this. You shouldn't pay for your parents' mistakes. Now for the next question, why do you want to be hokage?"

"I already told you that, idiot." Sarada giggled. "I want everyone in the village to be part of my family. I know it's hard to get there and it's a complicated important job but I want to do it and I'm ready to do everything that's required for me to accomplish my dream." She felt exposed for sharing her feelings that way but at the same time she knew that they were safe with him.

"Well, the third question is…" Boruto turned his head to face Sarada properly before completing his sentence. "Do you like someone? I mean, boyfriend like."

Sarada blushed immediately "I'm not answering it. Next question."

He couldn't deny his heart was pounding inside his chest. That was the question he really wanted to know the answer but she decided not to give it. "Come on, Sarada! That's the dumbest one of the questions I made. Please answer!"

"It's not of your business. And why do you wanna know anyway?"

"Fine." His gaze switched to the sky.

"There are no more questions?" Sarada frowned her brows and glared him.

"No, you're not answering the ones I make so what's the point?" Boruto shouted.

"Okay, fine by me."

"Fine."

"Idiot." They fell in silence. And for a while, all they heard was the sweet sound of the trees being shaken by the wind. Although in her heart Sarada knew that if now wasn't the best time to share her feelings, then it would be hard to find such a perfect moment again. "I do like someone. Boyfriend like." She spoke really low, almost like a whisper, but she knew he managed to hear given to his sudden motion.

Both were blushing hard but avoiding look at each other therefore he didn't look her when he spoke again. "See? It didn't hurt. Who is him, by the way?"

"It doesn't matter, really. He is an idiot. I give all that signs that I like him and I care for him, I even share personal thoughts with him, but he doesn't notice it." The next words were even lower. "I know he's an idiot, but he's my idiot."

Their heartbeats could be easily heard at this point, their confused and loud breaths demonstrate how important this moment was for them and they knew it. Boruto was thinking hard about how not to mess up like he usually does. He always thought he would be the one confessing first, he always thought she would deny him and that would be the end of their bond, he always thought he should wait more and more and more and right now he was at the point where he was procrastinating the confession. But life intervened his planning and she confessed first. Sarada, on the other hand, was as calm as she could be, knowing that he was only taking his time to process things. She didn't mind, to be honest. Telling her feelings, her truth and secret feelings, felt like a realization and she also could use the time to be proud of herself for the courage.

"You still wanna know what happened and I couldn't tell you before?" Boruto broke the silence.

"Yes." She turned to him.

"You happened." He sighed. "You've been happening in my life everyday for years now and I don't know what to do anymore."

Sarada laughed and she didn't even know why. It was just so good hearing his words that she needed to laugh. Soon Boruto started laughing together and they did it for a long time and for no specific reason besides true happiness.

"Something really happened, then? I knew you were lying." Sarada stated. Boruto stretched his arm to hold her hand. Sarada didn't fight – she wanted it too.

"Shut up." And again the air was filled with their laugh.


	4. Summertime

A/N: I try to quit the fluff but you guys are making this hard. I'm kidding, _bring me the fluff_. It's summer here…I hate summer. But I can't deny that summer provide us quite a few love stories through lifetime. I just thought my OTP could live these things too. It's a surf AU inspired by my teachers that always travel together to surf and shit and I ship them hard. I think they're hiding the relationship from their students and I can totally see why since we are weird people. Jokes and backstories aside I never wrote something so quickly hahaha enjoy.

Pairings: BoruSara

Beta reader: None this time, I wanted this to be a surprise to my small baby too. (love you abbypdg) so sorry ahead for any mistakes.

Warnings: I don't own any surfer slang. HAHAHAHA I really don't help me

Word count: 1,009

 **Prompt:** "You're always on my mind"

* * *

 **SUMMERTIME**

 _And beaches, and bikinis, and maybe love._

The first time I saw her I just knew I wouldn't have peace till the moment I talked to her. Funnily enough this realization was not sufficient to force me gather the courage to actually trade words with her. Instead I kept watching from far, deeply distracted by the way the sun kissed her skin and hypnotized by the smile she shared with her friends. I couldn't recall the last time a girl made me feel that way. It was a nice feeling, even considering maybe it wouldn't last long and I had to take her out of my mind.

The beach was quite empty that morning. It was a sunny Thursday, like most days in this hot summer. Shikadai and I decided to surf every day that week so that Thursday had everything to be a regular day in my life except that she was there. Her fair skin didn't belong in the beach and her silky black hair was pulled tight in a ponytail. Things weren't fine by then but that was before I saw her body in the small bikini she was wearing underneath her shorts and shirt and that sight made everything worse. Her red lips were continuously twisted upwards in a smile that would be sure hard to forget. I brushed it off and entered the sea. That girl sure found her way to my mind.

I thought I would never see her again and I was wrong.

She was there on Friday. Wearing an even smaller bikini. I tried not to stare – I knew I was - but I just couldn't avoid. I was addicted to her after only two days and I didn't want to imagine what could happen after a while of unexpected encounters and smaller bikinis. That day she noticed me and waved with her usual smile, black eyes saying more words than I could read. I waved back, unsure, and our interaction ended that way. She was back to happily talk to her friends again and I was back at trying to ignore her presence.

On the third consecutive day she showed up I still had no courage to actually get closer and Shikadai sure lost his patient. For him there was no other reason than me for her to keep showing there everyday. He said she was also staring me during the time I was inside the water and too concentrated to notice. How could I believe such a thing? She was so out of my league and I knew it that was why I never tried a thing. The summer betrayed us all that day, making it rain and forcing us to leave the beach. I could take a glance of her before leaving and she was laughing, finding funny the way everyone was running away.

"Why are everyone running, Chocho? I thought we were at the beach to get wet." She screamed through the laugh outburst. It was the first time I heard her voice and I couldn't agree more with her words.

Saturday was the last day of my deal with Shikadai and the last day we went surfing together. After that he was going to take a trip to visit family but he wasn't excited about it.

"If you think here is hot you gotta see how things are in the city I'm going. It's such a drag I have to go there, I like my family and all but…" and in that moment she got in the beach. She was wearing a white flower in loose black hair. She smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw her blush but I couldn't believe my sight. Shikadai hit me. "Why aren't you listening to me?" I didn't have to answer for he looked behind him and saw the two girls fixing their things. "Dude, you have to talk to her, seriously."

I chuckled. "I know." But we didn't get further in the subject, Shikadai got bored easily.

I didn't go surf Sunday, but I went to the beach alone either way by the time of the sunset because I couldn't keep myself far from it for long. To my disappointment she wasn't there but the sky was beautiful as always and I thought about her till the dark fell upon me. I went home with her ghost.

Monday I asked Mitsuki to go surf with me but he wasn't available and again I went to the beach alone. To my surprise she was already there when I got. We were the only ones in the beach, not even her usual company was there. We were alone. I sat a few meters away, don't wanting to bother her. She smiled at me and got up. She started to walk in my direction and I looked behind me. The beach was still empty. She was walking _towards_ me. She sat by my side.

"It's time for you to talk to me." The low tide apparently understood our interaction and made silence for a sec. My heart skipped a beat and I stared her in silence. "I came to the beach all these days expecting you to speak to me but it never happened. I couldn't avoid but notice the way you were looking at me all the while. I figured maybe you were shy and my friend wasn't helping." She giggled a little and shook her head lightly. "Sorry, you look scared. My name is Sarada."

"Boruto." It was all I managed to say. It was so un-me acting this lame because of a girl but what could I say? I dreamed about her ever since the first day she appeared in the beach.

"It's nice to finally know your name." She looked around. "So you're also alone today." I only nodded. "Not anymore. You're with me."

I smiled. "I'm sorry for acting like this it's just…"

"It's okay, I guess. I never did this before so this is weird for me too. You know, like, being the first one to talk."

"You're doing great." She smiled and adverted gaze. The sea restarted the noises and the waves were peacefully telling their everyday story. "This may sound wrong or weird and you can totally judge me but since the first time I saw you, _you're always on my mind_."

Instead of being scared she laughed. The sound of her laugh that day would be forever written on my mind, along with her next words. " _I can't get you out of my mind either_."

We went to the beach together then, for the rest of the summer. The rest of the year. The rest of our lives.


	5. Wishing I Still Had You

**A/N:** This is in the end only because the request give it all away so.. Anyway, I would love a feedback since I want to know your thoughts. I'm not a angst writer _but I tried._ And send me prompts! _so I can disappoint you_.

 **Pairings:** BoruSara

 **Beta reader:** abbypdg

 **Warnings:** angsty, be aware :)

 **Word count:** 3,370

 **Prompt:** "I am glad you are here right next to me now"

* * *

 **WISHING I STILL HAD YOU**

 **She was not ready to accept.**

He was not there anymore. Not there when she went training. Not there when she had reunions with their team. Not there, and he would never be there again. She was still trying to accept that, but it wasn't easy. She lost her childhood friend, her teammate, the person she shared an undeniable bond. Nothing could overcome the pain screaming in her chest. He wouldn't come back and receiving the news wasn't even the hard part of it all. Every other thing without him was hard. Knowing he wouldn't be by her side — _again, not that day nor ever_ — was only the beginning.

It all started and ended on a mission. It was supposed to be C-ranked one. Sarada wasn't sure how things escalated that way, but Boruto got lost from them during the fight against a group of rogue ninjas. He never came back then. The rest of team retrieved, not for Sarada's liking, and notified the Hokage about his son gone missing. Sarada never gave up on looking for him, even when they tried to say that he was definitely dead — _he was not, he couldn't possibly leave her alone, he said he would protect her_. She went to the funeral but didn't shed a tear. He was alive, she knew it, but nobody believed her. Every time she said that Boruto was alive people would look down at her in pity, saying it would be better for her just start dealing with it as soon as possible. The coffin never had a corpse, but it had a name. The name of the boy she loved. After years of denial, she knew. Sarada also knew it was too late to love a dead person — _it was never a good time to love a dead person_.

 **He had no right to die.**

It was hard picking up from where he left things off, however, she was thankful that people gave her time to mourn his "death". She was at her room, like most times since the funeral. She never cried, — _what was the point of crying for someone that was alive?_ — for she was waiting for his return. She heard a knock and rushed to the window. Of course, nobody was there. Boruto was the only one that used to appear that way and her heart expected him to be there. The knock repeated, and she realized it was only the door.

Sarada sat on her bed. "Come on in."

Sakura opened the door slowly peering before she entered just to see her daughter staring at her feet. She thought her daughter's beliefs were normal since she just didn't want to deal with the loss of a special someone. With measured motions, she got closer and sat in the bed with Sarada.

"How are you doing today?"

The girl raised her sight to her pink-haired mother. The same look full of pity that everyone gave her captured in green eyes. Sarada averted her gaze, she couldn't believe her own mother saw her like that. "You know, I'm fine as always."

Sakura sighed. She knew Sarada was not fine. "Do you want to talk?"

"There's nothing to say."

After a few moments of silence, Sakura tried again. "Dear…"

"What if you're right and he's dead?" Sakura's eyes widened when Sarada shouted. "How does it makes things better, then?"

Sakura could do nothing more than hug her daughter and when she did, she got surprised that Sarada hugged her back. She found herself even more surprised when she felt the tears pouring through her kid's eyes. Muffled sniffs and sobs started to leave Sarada's petite form and Sakura couldn't avoid her own tears.

"You loved him, didn't you?"

"I still love him." That night, Sarada understood she needed to get over it. Nonetheless, love was what Uchihas did best, so she knew she would never stop loving him.

 **But when things got tough, so did she.**

" _At the age of fourteen is harder to see things clear_ ", Sarada got used to give that as an excuse for her behavior back when Boruto died. He was dead, she was sure of it now. Seven years after the incident, the right way to approach the subject with Sarada was not doing it at all. She would always have a soft spot for Boruto, and that was getting in the way of every single relationship she tried to engage. The guys were all nice, they indeed were. _They just weren't him._

Sarada gave up on trying to find a replacement and decided to only pursue her dreams, considering that it was what "he would want her to do" — _nobody ever asked about the things she expected him to do, though_. She worked four times harder than she used to, becoming Jonin, getting ready to become Hokage one day and achieve her dream — _their dream_. Her skills were now incomparable to any shinobi in her rank, that's why she was assigned to an A-ranked mission in a distant village she never heard about before. It didn't matter, it was only one more mission. She would go to that one alone, receiving strict orders direct from the Hokage.

"Sarada, I hope you understand that we are in a really complicated situation right now. This village is under some kind of mafia command and I want you to recall information for a later mission." Naruto said from behind his table. His voice and face exhibited both age and tiredness effects. Sarada only nodded. He still resembled his son for her. She imagined how Boruto would look like by then. "You're going by yourself . Are you okay with that?"

"Sure." She answered.

Shikamaru handed her a scroll. "You'll be leaving as soon as possible." And again, she only nodded.

She was somehow happy that she was alone in that mission. Sometimes, the teamwork simply didn't go as flawless as it was supposed to be — _like it was with him_. This assignment also reflected the trust the Hokage had in her. She could not fail.

 **She wouldn't fail.**

Sarada left Konoha first thing in the morning. The trip to the River village would take her four days in regular pacing, yet she was alone and just wanted to get things done so she made it in one day and a half. Sarada did everything according to the script: she chose a regular place to stay the night, flirted a little with the receptionist, got to her room smiling. All make believe, but all necessary. Her accommodation was the cheapest one, so she was not surprised with how empty it was. She left her things back in the room, and went to a quick walk through the village, seeing that nothing beyond suspicious was happening at daylight, despite the weird glances she got from villagers. Soon, the night fell and she returned to her room.

It was an abnormally cold night, too cold for her liking. She laid down onto the small uncomfortable bed and threw the thin bed sheets over her body. Another mission, another night. In her head, Sarada planned out how she would act the next day, planning to take a visit to a peculiar bar she spotted during her walks that was hiring, making her decide to apply for the job. This mission showed up to be an important achievement for her, and she was not willing to do anything wrong. She needed to do her best for her, her family. For him. Even if he wasn't there, he was still a support for her. That was why she did her best every day.

That was why she did all possible to make things right.

Sarada went to the bar after a small breakfast. For some unknown reason, her heartbeat pounded in her whole body. Was that a presage of something bad? She shook it off, never thinking twice. The bar was in a weirdly empty street. Her pace was careful, even though she could blend in the middle of people, it became harder when no one is around. She thought about going back, but why would she go back? She placed a hand in the door and opened it with no caution. A low song played in the background and the sound of glass tinkling could be heard. The counter had a beautiful girl and the bar had only four men inside, one in the corner, and the other three in a table in the center. Sarada got closer to the lady.

"Hello, good morning. I'm here because I saw you were hiring."

"Are you here for the job? Good." The woman smiled, placing her elbows in the counter. Her widened eyes indicated that they were hiring for a long time and no one was interested. "What's your name?"

"Sayuri."

"Hi, I'm Naomi. Well, do you have some experience with serving people?" Naomi said.

"Yes." It was a lie but it couldn't be hard.

"Okay, you're hired. There's no many requirements to work for drunk people. We just need someone to help me when the other worker can't."

Sarada smiled a little. That was easy, almost too easy. The man in the corner raised his hand and called the girl, Sarada stood in place momentarily.

Naomi sighed. "Well, can you answer that, Sayuri? Consider this as your training." Sarada nodded and paced towards the dark corner.

The man kept looking steadily to the bottom of his cup, dark hair covering his face partially. He didn't look up, not even when Sarada greeted him politely, but he made his request without much further talk. Either way, he didn't look important for her mission, the men screaming and drinking in the middle of the room were. She came back to the counter and passed the order the other girl.

"Is he a regular?" Sarada asked Naomi.

"The man you just talked?" Sarada nodded, chewing her bottom lip. "Not exactly. He appeared like... last week and he's been coming here every day since then."

Sarada was mildly interested in that man and his behavior therefore during the week, she used her free time to investigate him. He did not much daily and his whole routine consisted in waking up, going to the bar, leaving the bar and going back to a small hotel. His habits were making her even more interested in him. Every day, he sat at the same place, required Sayuri, the same drink, the same amount of times: a lot but not enough to get drunk. They bound really quickly, which was good for the mission. However, even when they talked during her work hours, he never shared the things she was willing to know. One day, she decided to see his face, the one he was so constantly hiding behind dark spots in the bar and big coats. At that point, she couldn't deny the somewhat feelings blowing in her heart towards the mysterious man, but she couldn't accept them either.

"I want to see your face." She bravely asked him in the middle of the usual talk without any heads up. His sight remained down.

The guy chuckled. "I know you."

"Well, I know you know me, we talk every day." Sarada answered.

"No. I know you, Uchiha Sarada." The girl's body tensed and got ready to fight. The guy never shivered. "And I know you've been stalking me. Well, you're stalking me again." She got even more confused at every word.

"Who are you?" She whispered. The guy chuckled a little again, running his hands through his dark hair, but when he looked into her eyes, she knew. Those were well-known blue eyes right in front of her.

 **It felt like life was fooling her.**

Even if he had a scar in his right eye and his blond hair was dyed black, she would never forget those eyes even after many years trying. A lonely tear fell from her eye, and her heart was shattered. Sarada wasn't able to describe the urge she was feeling of either hug him or kill him, not even to understand why she was numb — _she waited, he never came back_. She turned around and went straight to the back of the bar, followed later on by a hurried Boruto. Their motion called unwanted attention, both from other customers and from Naomi; Sarada got angrier only by seeing that he was right behind her.

"What do you want from me?" She furiously turned to face him, doing her best to hold back the tears while Boruto wasn't even trying to hide his. He spent all these days waiting and wondering how could he tell her the truth. It turned out he never should.

"I want you." He said, without thinking twice and looking at her straight into those black eyes.

She shook her head slightly, feeling the tears start to pour like water from an open faucet. "You had me." She whispered. "You had me, but you chose to never come back." Sarada took a deep breath. "I don't want you back in my life now." That was a lie.

"I just want to talk to you and explain everything." Boruto never meant to hurt her, but he also never thought they would end up finding each other.

Sarada heard footsteps getting closer and her shinobi instincts told her the mission could be in high danger if she didn't act fast. With that she opened the closest door, and they shifted inside, closing it softly, and keeping silence while the footsteps could still be heard beyond the door. Sadly for both of them, the room where cleaning material were stored was too small for two people, making them smash close to fit. While the darkness enveloped them, Sarada felt observed and none of them moved nor talked. Of course Boruto didn't have to say a word to have an effect on her — _she knew that, she always knew_ — but this wasn't the right time to feel a thing. She needed to avert him at all costs. However, when he simply raised a hand to touch her right arm, she couldn't avoid anymore — _she was not trying anymore._

 **She was still in love with him after all that happened.**

His touch on her skin sent shivers throughout her body, she bit her lower lip and closed her eyes. He did nothing more than run his fingers down her arm towards her hand, and that touch didn't last for long. Her heart was betraying her — _she wanted his touch longer, she wanted him everywhere_ — despite her mind was doing the best to keep her standing still. Sarada was so concentrated in her situation that she totally forgot why she was there in first place; the steps were long gone. Boruto raised his hands once more and soon, Sarada felt his fingers caressing her face, wiping away the tears. She once more did nothing to stop. Seven years and all she wanted was to feel him instead of all the others she felt in frustrating attempts of getting over him, and even if rationally she understood he shouldn't be forgiven that easily, it was getting harder not to touch him back and push away the desire killing her for so long. _She never knew love could hurt this good._

A mistake, that was all it was. A weak moment. Their lips were connected, a passionate, lusty kiss pushing their bodies together, the heat going up abruptly. Committing a mistake had never felt so good. She cried both for sorrow and happiness, his hands traveling her body as if he knew it — _he should be there to discover her body before_. The same way the kiss started, it finished.

"I want to fix things between us." Surprised by his words, Sarada retrieved her hands, formerly placed in his hair. They shouldn't have kissed, they shouldn't have met again. That should only be a mission.

Sarada took a deep breath to keep more tears from falling. "I don't even know why I should listen to you. I buried you, you're dead. You are mistaken if you think forgiveness will come easy."

"It wouldn't be you if you just forgave me. I need to tell you the truth."

Sarada crossed her arms. "Then say it. I'm all ears."

"Not here. Find me in my hotel lobby in 10 minutes. You know where it is." Sarada sighed and Boruto moved to open the door.

Her touch stopped him mid way. "First I need a proof you are really Boruto."

Boruto smiled and Sarada felt the touch of two fingers in her forehead, making her face heat. Not completely satisfied, he got closer and whispered really close to her ear. "Also, that was not our first kiss." He kissed her cheek softly. "I'll be waiting for you. Ten minutes." He went outside first. Sarada was afraid. Her feelings were in the way again, exactly like it happened seven years ago; she was trapped in his incantation, seeing no possible way out.

 **And maybe this was how things were supposed to be all along.**

She was there. Ten minutes later like he said. He was late and this had Boruto written all over it. After five more minutes, dark hair emerged from the stairs, and he waved at her. They went to his room, and he promised it wouldn't take long. He told her everything indeed while she sat numbly in the bed. Boruto was there in front of her, telling how he escaped that day seven years ago when he found out why the rogue ninjas were attacking them. It had a reason, they wanted the sharingan. Boruto knew that he, as her protector, — _he would never forget that promis_ e — needed to stop them. It was a big organization behind that one attack and finally the last arm was about to get down; they were in the command of the small village Sarada was sent to mission. By then, she wondered if it was destiny who forced them to meet or if something she could not describe was working in her favor — _their favor_ — but she could not be more grateful.

Boruto had a plan to come back to the village eventually, but not right away, he needed to be sure everything was safe so, no longer later, they had to say goodbye for the second time when Sarada went back to Konoha. It took four days for her to be home, thinking about how to tell everyone what happened — _they would say she was crazy again, wouldn't they?_ — all the way, her pace was mostly guided by the slight breeze always present in the Land of Fire.

 **She was ready to wait.**

"I'm serious."

"You need to rest, it was a long trip."

"I'm not tired, mama."

"Have you talked to Naruto already? He would like to know his son is alive." Sakura did not believe her daughter, memories of the times around Boruto's death vividly present in her mind.

"I did. He believed me." Sarada was slightly exasperated by her mother's reaction. She knew she was not crazy. "Boruto will come back." With that, she stood up and went to her room.

Sarada couldn't avoid the tears — _all over again, she was reliving things_ — but then she heard a knock.

"Mama, just leave me alone for a while, please." She heard the knock a second time and got up to open the door. "Mama, I said…" But no one was there. She froze in place. The third knock was not a surprise.

Sarada hurried to the window, knowing pretty well who was there — _who was finally there, like she always needed_ — and as soon as the curtains were open, they revealed her blond boy smiling at her.

"Sarada, I'm sorry for..." He started.

"Don't. I am glad you are here right next to me now." She ended.

 **When he came back — _to her, for her_ — she knew it'd been worth the wait.**

* * *

 _**Special Note: read only the bold parts now.**_


	6. Best Friend

**Pairings:** BoruSara, hints on MitsuCho

 **Warnings:** none

 **Word count:** 569

* * *

Sarada was put against the corner both literal and figuratively. The number of questions assaulting her was unbearable and all she could do was feeling pressured. She was starting to think of ways to escape but even if she did there was nowhere in the world he wouldn't find her. She was left without options.

He got closer, eyes fixated on her and she swallowed dry. The situation only got worse and the danger was now palpable in the thick air. Sarada breathed heavily when she felt that he was not joking and all the threats he was saying could actually be true, even though she couldn't avoid but wonder how he could say such things so confidently. In all honesty, she was scared of the outcome.

"Tell me, Sarada. Who is your best friend?" Boruto crossed his arms with Mitsuki some steps behind him.

"Does that really matter?" Mitsuki tilted the head and smiled at Sarada. He was trying to tell her that it was only one more of Boruto's crisis and it would be all okay after that. She knew that. They wanted to laugh.

But it was a serious issue to the other boy, apparently. "IT DOES! Now tell me, Sarada, who is your best friend?"

"Chocho." That was enough to make Mitsuki chuckle a little and receive a mad glare from Boruto. He was holding the laugh in the best way he could and he felt that if Sarada gave one more sassy answer he wouldn't keep it inside anymore.

"Okay. Who is your best male friend?" Sarada opened her mouth and got interrupted. "Keep in mind that we know each other all of our lives."

"Seriously, tell me why do you care?" It was Sarada's turn to make him uncomfortable and it worked better than expected.

Boruto blushed, started to change the weight from leg to leg, scratch the back of his head and stare at the floor. Meanwhile, Sarada and Mitsuki exchanged meaningful looks. "No… Reason. I just…" He said something so low no one was able to understand.

Mitsuki was the one who asked him to repeat. "You know we didn't get shit of what you said, right?"

"I said…" Again his voice was so low none of them could hear.

Sarada pinched her nose. "Are you serious now?"

"I just wanna be your best friend."

Sarada sighed. "Boruto, that's stupid. You know that Mitsuki is my best friend." It was possible to see the exact moment where Boruto's heart crushed and the other two were only staring at him. Sarada walked towards him and placed a hand in his shoulder. "You're not even my friend."

Mitsuki couldn't hold anymore and he started to laugh out loud about the situation. Boruto, on the other hand, looked pretty upset and even hurt, feeding his friend laugh further.

"You're mean!" Boruto said looking Sarada in the eyes. As an answer, she hugged him.

"Oh dear, you can't be both my best friend and my boyfriend. However, I'm rethinking our relationship a little after that."

He hugged her back and the sound of laughing stopped. It was only the two of them even with people around. That apparently got Boruto at ease. Sarada smiled.

"You guys are cute. I'm leaving." Mitsuki said but he wasn't sure if his friends heard. _Weird people, I hope I never have that trouble._

And he went to Chocho's house.


	7. One, Two, I Don't Wanna Know Anymore

**Beta reader** : none

 **Warnings:** this is just a small thing, I guess. I had this idea in my mind for a while so I just wrote it.

 **Word count:** 916

 _Valentine's Day 2019_

* * *

There was something about her that day. Something Boruto didn't know, couldn't describe, but it was there keeping him from thinking straight. He gave up on understanding why his heart pounded so fast when they were together. He also gave up understanding whatever was different about her that day. Was there something wrong with him?

Sarada was too close, laying her head on his shoulder and sleeping profoundly. Her arms were affectionately around him and the sweet smell of her strawberry shampoo irradiated from her soft hair. He was worried. He wanted to touch her. He wanted to run. He wanted her to feel for him the same way he did for her — but he wasn't sure of how he felt.

He moved a little to the side, afraid of waking her up but willing to get comfortable. A soft sound left her mouth causing him to freeze in place, but as soon as her steady breath restarted Boruto understood she was still asleep. Occasionally a smile played on her lips, and he chose to believe he was the reason behind them even though knowing that during her sleep her mind was far from there, far from him. His mind itself wasn't functioning properly considering he had just woken up, nevertheless Boruto just rested his body in the tree again and took a deep breath thinking that she was the prettiest girl he'd ever laid eyes on, even while sleeping. He couldn't remember which one of them slept first, but he knew it was a good decision for a holiday.

One motion awakened him from his daydream and not much later a pair of black eyes stared at him. Sarada said silent words through them. She was about to detach from him, but he was not even a little satisfied with that and when she started to raise her head, his mind acted without proper thinking. He placed his left hand behind her head and her eyes widened in response. He couldn't avoid looking at them and the way they gleamed due to the sun rays. A crazy thought passed through his mind. _What if…_

He leaned closer and she simply let him. When their lips touched for the first time neither of them could deny the feeling anymore, not that they were even considering that.

 _The first one was his fault._

There was something about him that day. There was something about the way he avoided her at all costs and his usual wide grin was absent. She wasn't happy about the way their bodies were distant apart so her eyes tried to scan him in search of explanations and found none. Did she do something wrong the day before?

They were on a mission, she shouldn't be worrying about her stupid friend. Wait, were they still friends? That was exactly the kind of thought she should avoid. If he had a problem with her as it seemed like, he was the one that should talk to her. At least that was what her mind said. In her heart, she wanted to touch him. She wanted to find out what was on his mind. She expected him to feel the same way she did — but she wasn't sure of how he felt.

The sun was almost set on the horizon and Sarada was done being ignored. She started walking and was legitimately surprised when she noticed her pace guided to the origin of her doubts and daydreams. She knew he couldn't see her approach, and she thought about turning back and running away. Runaway wouldn't solve the heavy feeling in her heart.

She got closer, stretching her arms to touch his shoulder but when blue eyes met black ones embarrassment took control and none of them could say a thing. They just stayed looking at each other, mind racing and hearts beating uncontrollably. _A crazy thought passed through her mind._

Sarada hugged Boruto all of a sudden, kissing him as he kissed back with as much passion. It felt as good as the first time, they were as happy as the first time. It was impossible to deny the feelings at this point, even if they tried their hardest.

 _The second one was her fault._

They started to avoid each other but destiny always made purposeful encounters either way. No words were said at these moments but the feelings were continuously there, making cold sweat run down their spine and blush appear in their faces. One day he was done. Boruto woke up early in the morning and headed to her house, thinking about what to say in the way. He thought about nothing more than her, to be honest, nothing but the way she would react when he said whatever he was going to say. Sarada opened the door.

Boruto sighed. "We have to deal with this."

"Deal? As in 'those feelings are a problem'?" Sarada was partially curious and a bit hurt.

He took his time to think about what to say next. It was hard to think when she wasn't there but it was considerably harder to do so when she was right there in front of him, being the perfect girl of his dream — like always. "Deal, as in you're too important for me to let you go."

Sarada widened her eyes, feeling her heart skip a beat. It was now or never, they both knew. They kissed for the third time.

 _They lost count the same day_


	8. Best Worst Decision

**Pairings:** BoruSara

 **Beta-reader:** none (I'm sorry for the mistakes I don't even know how I wrote this)

 **Warnings:** It has a profound connection with the irrational fear that my friends and I have.

 **Word count:** 1,628

 _Valentine's Day 2019_

* * *

Her phone woke her up. In quick movements, Sarada managed to take it from the nightstand. The name screaming at the screen made her frightened. Why would her mother call so early in the morning? As soon as she answered she heard Sakura yelling on the other side of the line. Sarada never got up so fast.

 _"SARADA?"_

At that point she was totally awakened, both from the alarm and the screaming. "MAMA I'M UP! WHAT HAPPENED?" Her words were filled with worry.

 _"Oh, nothing. Are you free today?"_ Sakura said with a gentle voice.

Sarada took a deep breath throwing her body back in the bed. "I can't believe you woke me up to ask if I'm free today."

 _"I'm sorry, dear. If I knew you were sleeping I wouldn't call. It's 8 AM, you usually wake up a lot earlier."_ Sarada could swear she heard her father's voice saying _'I told you so_ ' in the background. _"So, are you available or not?"_

Sarada paused for a second. She didn't have any plans in mind except for a date with Boruto. "Maybe training later."

 _"Aren't you going out with your boyfriend today?"_ Sakura said in a startled tone.

"Of course, but it's only at night." Sarada scratched her eyes, trying to hold back a yawn.

 _"I'll be there in 1 hour, 'kay?"_

"Wait, are you free today? It's Valentine's Day, I thought you and papa had… _plans_." Sarada said in sincere confusion.

 _"Oh, we have. Bye, go get ready."_ And she turned off the call. It was the weirdest phone call Sarada ever had. Great way to start the day.

Since she was awake and apparently with new plans, Sarada decided to start her morning routine. Taking the glasses, shower, breakfast. When she finished it all her mother was already on the door.

Sakura appeared on time and was really excited for apparently no reason. "Good morning!"

"Where are we going?" Sarada asked while locking her apartment door and sending inquisitive looks to her mother.

"I just want to spend time with my baby. After you started to live alone we miss you. Even Sasuke is expressing that." Sakura started to walk.

Sarada thought everything was a little suspicious to say at least. She narrowed her eyes and began to walk among her mother, noticing that the woman was a little too happy. However, it was Valentine's Day and Sakura was always excited about these type of events so Sarada assumed she was just seeing too much into things. It was cold yet the streets were loaded with happy people, some sellers, and couples holding hands. It was a nice vibe, even for Sarada, who never cared much about this sort of thing. Boruto, on the other hand, was really into being romantic, and she never complained about this because it was always nice to know how much he cared. By then she was well-used to his surprises.

"So, how are things now that papa is definitely back home?"

Sakura giggled. "Good."

The thought of why her mother could be so happy came back to her mind with a different answer, therefore, Sarada changed the subject as fast as humanly possible. "You didn't tell me where we're going, by the way."

"We're going to get the manicure."

"Today?" Her incredulity was clear. "Everything is probably full, we will wait forever."

Sakura stopped mid-pace, crossing her arms. "Do you think I'm irresponsible? Of course, I scheduled!"

Instead of simply accepting that affirmation, Sarada was even more interested in the unique situation she was in. After all, who makes plans with their daughter on Valentine's Day? She narrowed her eyes once more, facing the pink haired woman and getting closer. "I thought it was a rushed decision."

Sakura's eyes widened and a scared feeling took place in her features. "I just thought that… I don't know… Maybe you would like to have your nails done on Valentine's Day."

"What if I had plans?" It was Sarada's turn to cross her arms.

Sakura seemed to relax a bit, placing her hands on her daughter's shoulder. "But you didn't, so stop worrying."

Despite what Sakura said, Sarada still thought something odd was happening. Odd or not, her nails were now red.

Sarada was ready for her date. Ready and enthusiastic. The talk with her mother earlier couldn't leave her mind even when it ended up being just the two of them getting their nails done, it was all too suspicious for her liking. She looked at herself in the mirror for the nth time only that night. Boruto was late as always — she would never get used to that — and as soon as her phone rang she knew it was him.

"Boruto? You're late."

She heard him sighing. _"I'm sorry, you know I love you."_ Sarada rolled her eyes, waiting for the excuse. _"… but I won't make it to our date. I'm sorry."_

She couldn't avoid feeling the anger boiling inside of her. "Are you saying you'll leave me alone on Valentine's Day?"

 _"I'm sorry, I really am. I talked to Chocho."_ He stopped talking but Sarada said nothing, conscious that the only things that could leave her mouth were either curse or things she would regret later. _"She said you can go to her house."_

"I won't." Sarada could feel the blood running in her veins.

 _"Please don't spend Valentine's Day alone."_

"What I'll do is not of your business." She hung up the call with no warning — and a lot of violence.

Sarada decided to go to Chocho's house anyway, she had nothing to do and her clothes were too adorable to be wasted at home. She gathered her things and went outside. Well, she is almost. By the door, she spotted a little Valentine's Day card outside and took it. It had a beautiful drawing of two cute cats and Sarada was a cat person, Boruto knew that. When she opened the card he got surprised by the effort he surely put in the calligraphy.

 _Sarada,_

 _I would say today is a special day, but ever since we got_

 _together every day is special for me._

 _**Boruto.**_

And in rushed words a side note:

 _It was supposed to be Chocho give you this but I don't_

 _like the thought of you walking in the streets while mad at me._

Sarada giggled, wondering why he went to her house but didn't talk to her. Nevertheless, knowing he cared was enough for a while. The streets overflowed by happy couples made her remember how she would like to be with her boyfriend — even if it wasn't for the special date. The sky was magical, there was no moonlight but it had a lot of stars and no clouds as if it was dedicated to the lovers. As she got closer to Chocho's house though, the streets became empty and dark, like always. When she was one block away from her destination the excess of lighting called her attention but on a weird day like the one she was having she brushed it off and kept walking absentmindedly.

Sarada turned to the street. "Oh no." The usual dark alley was all lit by candles and decorated with red flowers. She never thought that place had such potential. It was like a daydream, even if Sarada was sure it wasn't for her since her boyfriend just canceled their plans not long ago. She felt she was muddling into someone else's surprise, so she started to walk to the sidewalks, getting as far as possible from the middle. She could see someone was at the end of the street, where a special altar was, with a lot more flowers and a lot more candles.

When she got closer she felt her heart skip a beat.

Boruto smiled at her sight, and she walked towards him then. If she was supposed to be honest, Sarada had no idea of what was going on, so that was the first thing she asked him. Well, _she tried to ask_. I didn't quite work as she expected because her body was no longer answering to her brain — or her brain was no longer working.

"Whaaaa.. Wa-what is…" She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She felt the night breeze in the face and relaxed a bit before speaking. "What is happening?" She managed to say slowly, with big pauses in between words. When she opened her eyes she saw Boruto smiling, so she smiled together. He looked inside her eyes and held her hands. It was everything beautiful, too beautiful and Sarada just knew she would cry at any moment.

"I've been in love with you for so long I cannot remember when it all began but I'm really happy it's you. It was always and it always will be." And she felt the tears starting to fall. "You are the best thing that ever happened to me and I can't wait to be by your side forever."

He went down on one knee. "No…" Sarada said in disbelief.

Boruto's heart sank. "What?"

"NO! I MEAN, YES! I MEAN…" She sighed. "Just keep going." He narrowed his blue eyes at her, and she smiled through the tears.

"Sarada, will you…"

She couldn't wait any longer to finally be sure she would be by his side. "YES!"

"… wait for me to finish?" They chuckled. Boruto was still excessively nervous to do something besides remembering his next steps ( _breathing? Check. Finishing the sentence? Ops._ ). "Will you marry me?"

"Can I say yes now?" Sarada joked, a bit more comfortable despite still crying.

When he placed the delicate ring on her finger, Sarada was happy she had her nails done.

* * *

 **A/N** : Yes, we are afraid of being proposed while having ugly nails.


	9. Favorite Girl

**Warnings** None

 **Beta-reader** abbypdg

 **Word Count** _2,200_

 **A/N** Thanks to everyone who voted on my twitter and chose this story. I'm really proud of the result. I'll love to know your thoughts so share them freely! _(Highly inspired by the song "Best Friend" the Cavetown version)_

* * *

Sarada was so beautiful.

He wondered how he wasn't able to see that before she started dating someone else.

Boruto thought he was going to lose control the first time he saw Sarada kissing her boyfriend right in front of him as if people around didn't exist. She even dared to smile during the kiss, making his insides twist in beg for him to shut his eyes close, or simply look somewhere else. He couldn't look anywhere else but her.

The truth is that Boruto never thought about Sarada as anything more than his best friend, so he had no idea of what was the new feeling inside his chest while he watched her actually _showing affection_ to someone else. Seeing the touch and the kisses made Boruto wonder how would it be if he was in that guy's place. Would she give him those smiles? Would she kiss him with that much passion just because the feeling was too much to keep inside? Boruto was completely aware that it wasn't a safe track of thoughts, but recognizing it and actually stop thinking about her in that way were two different things. He just wanted to taste her lips once, even though knowing nothing would be the same after that.

He didn't know what to do. It was like his body had no power by itself and it was urging for her touch, to feel her skin against his. It took too long for him to realize it, and he was sure it was all lost. That until his birthday.

 _It was his party, but he was not having fun._

Boruto could not have fun or peace while he knew Sarada was somewhere else with her "boyfriend" instead of attending to his stupid party. He regretted throwing a party in the first place because although all those people loved him, he couldn't avoid but check the phone in search for at least one message saying sorry or giving an excuse. That was what bothered him the most: she was not feeling sufficiently sorry to send a ridiculous apology, not even an obvious lie. He didn't want to rely on alcohol once more when it came to her—all the bars in the city already knew him; for most of them, he wasn't bold enough to return ever again.

She was his little trouble, his best problem. Thinking about her could be both a relief and a pain and no one else could understand so he quit explaining. That was it. Boruto had no idea if they remained friends at this point—what kind of shitty friend skipped a friend's birthday party?—and he just wanted one call from her so he could act as if everything was fine.

"What are you doing?" Boruto turned to face a black haired girl with blue eyes just like his. Her questioning stare always found out the truth, no matter how much he tried to hide it. "Thinking about Sarada, right?"

Boruto took one sip of his drink. The whole room was already kinda dizzy around him and his sister's voice seemed far despite the fact that she was right beside him, her hand carefully placed over his arm. "I'm worried. She didn't come nor left a message and that's so un-Sarada-like."

Himawari sighed heavily expressing extreme concern toward the whole situation. "I'm pretty sure she is on her way," that was what she really believed.

Boruto threw his body on the couch in a precarious demeanor quietly accompanied by his sister. "You know what? I'm fine. Don't worry." His smile would be convincing to anyone but Himawari. Nonetheless, the young girl was not stupid, and she knew better than to question her brother's attitude further.

"You promise me?" Hima tilted her head.

"Promise."

They smiled for each other for a second before Himawari got up. "Don't stay here all night. Talk to your friends, take her out of your mind for a change."

Boruto knew forgetting wasn't a possibility—he tried so hard to but never achieved any results—so he made no further promises; however, as soon as she left, he just got up to pour another drink. It didn't take long for some of his friends to find him and engage a conversation dripped in alcohol. He missed them. He missed being around his friends other than Sarada, Mitsuki and the drunk people of Konoha's bars, but between missions and regrets, he had no time left.

Cup after cup and he was no longer aware of the world around him.

It was late when Shikadai reached for him and said they were leaving, and not much after other people left as well. The party was over. She didn't appear. He glanced at the clock on the opposite wall while scratching his head and the pointers showed that it was 4am. The hangover started to hit in. Boruto pondered about his possibilities—he could either go to sleep and get a deserved rest or start to drink again. He chose the latter.

The strong taste felt like it was burning inside but this pain could at least make him forget any other. When did he become so… unhappy?

"Boruto? Are you okay?" The voice belonged to a girl, but Boruto didn't even check who despite knowing his house was supposedly empty. He just closed his eyes and swallowed the last drop of his drink, placing the cup back on the table right after.

"I'm fine." His voice was crackled and inconsistent.

A soft hand touched his back with a familiar warmth. "You are not okay, stop lying."

When Boruto finally glanced at the origin of the voice Sarada was there, red dress and big black eyes piercing through his soul. Boruto grinned; he was happy to see her and she gave him a soft smile as an answer to his obvious satisfaction. "I'm sorry I'm late."

"I thought… You weren't coming." His voice told more than he was expecting to.

"What?" Sarada fixed glasses and giggled. "What made you think that? I would never miss your birthday."

"Well, you're also never late."

Sarada sighed and her eyes darted around. Boruto never quit looking at her since her uncommon attitude made him suspicious. "I had reasons." At his stare, she blushed. "We should… Sit on the couch, maybe? I want to talk to you about something." Boruto raised his body from the chair and gave a small step. The alcohol made him stumble and he would hit the ground if it wasn't for Sarada holding him. "Oh shit, you're really drunk! Why did you drink that much?" She started to drag him and he simply let her. "You shouldn't drink, look at your state!"

Boruto smirked. "Are you worried about me?"

"Sadly, I always am." Sarada sighed but then smirked. "I should take you upstairs and then you can take a rest."

They started to walk and his eyes never left her. The way her expression painted concern made him grin, even though he knew he shouldn't be delighted by making his friend worried. She opened his room's door in such a comfortable manner that he asked himself how did she get so easily stuck in his life and became impossible to cut her out. Having no idea if it was the alcohol speaking, he suddenly felt hope about them; something indicated that her sudden kindness toward him was not random. The truth was that Sarada had always been amazing and thoughtful; she always had that aura of someone you can trust your life to—and Boruto trusted her.

She placed him on his bed and closed the door starting to pace around immediately after. He was only waiting for her to speak first.

"We need to talk," she declared as if it wasn't clear already.

"You know that I'm too drunk to talk right now," he said playfully.

"This is all your fault." She interrupted her anxious pacing only to send a glare at his direction.

He was confused at her statement—startled, to be precise—and his eyes narrowed at her. "What did I do this time?"

A moment of silence settled in the room and the air was getting heavier every second, both of them increasingly anxious to her next words. "I broke up with my boyfriend."

Sarada blushed deeply, not knowing how to hide the unexpected feeling of relief that telling Boruto brought to her. She made the ultimate promise to be true to herself before her birthday and decided that it should start by her feelings. Breaking up with someone she didn't really like was easy, the hard part was confronting the one she really liked and that also decided to be drunk the same night she was determined to explain him everything.

"I don't get it, I thought you loved him."

"You're wrong. I thought I would love him and unlove someone else, so I guess we were both wrong. You and I."

Although completely drunk, Boruto didn't want to hurt her feelings, so he placed his words carefully. "I'm sad to hear that" _He was so not._

"You're such a great liar, even when you're drunk, but it doesn't work with me and I love that." She sat by his side on the bed, a shy smile looming.

"Is that what you like the most about me? The fact that I'm easy to read?"

"No." She said matter-of-factly. "First of all, who said I like you?" She denied to look at him; he did the exact opposite.

"I am the reason you broke up, ain't I?" She didn't show any reaction so he kept going. "I knew I should've made you mine when I had the opportunity."

"Opportunity? I don't recall giving you any." Sarada smirked.

Boruto overdramatically placed a hand on his chest. "Ouch."

"But I should have." She sighed. "God, I hope you're drunk enough to not remember any of this tomorrow." She took a deep breath and stared at him for the first time in a while. "You see, I planned a whole speech on my way here and when I saw you, I forgot everything. It feels so weird, almost like I'm not me anymore. I hate that." Despite the clear effort, her blush deepened.

The subsequent silence scared her but she was not brave enough to break it. Boruto did that for her. "You're blushing."

"I know."

"Why are you blushing?"

Sarada narrowed her eyes. "I shouldn't have come here." She got up but Boruto held her wrist. It would've been a simple touch if _they weren't them_. For them, a simple touch was enough to send shivers throughout their bodies and to make a now common cold appear in their stomachs. His mind was racing, looking for the right words to make her stay but it wasn't easy.

"Stay a little longer. Please." The pledge was a whisper, almost like he didn't want to say it and Sarada felt every word.

"I… I have nothing left to say." She turned herself to him.

"I'm willing to hear anything that means listening to your voice the whole night."

Sarada blinked twice, their heartbeat increased while they looked at each other's eyes. She was wondering how could her heart be beating so fast and her body still working perfectly—shouldn't she be dying or something? "It's almost five in the morning." She sat again. "Don't you have anything to tell me?"

Boruto tilted his head and smirked, "You didn't tell me anything, to be honest."

Sarada threw herself on the bed for once, the aroma of clean sheets entering her nose. "I'm sorry, Boruto."

"Not what I was expecting but... What are you sorry for?" He raised a doubtful eyebrow and mimicked her, throwing himself right by her side. "Skipping my birthday?"

"Oh my god, I have so much to apologize for." Boruto chuckled when she placed her hands over her face. "Okay. First of all, I'm sorry for skipping your birthday. Second, sorry for never giving you a chance. And lastly," she took a deep breath, "sorry for hiding my feelings toward you for so long."

Boruto sighed and looked at the ceiling. "You're doing better than me. I drank thinking about you a hundred times and yet never actually thought about telling you anything."

"Is that why you're drunk now?" Boruto mumbled in response and Sarada giggled. "Say what?"

"I love you."

Sarada felt her blood stop running in her veins and her heart beating in her whole body. It was a nice, comfortable sensation even knowing that he was the cause of all good feelings that filled her at that moment, in the middle of the night—almost morning—in an empty after party for which they were the only ones invited. She knew that what she felt was the type of feeling that people wrote about—the unstoppable unavoidable wish to be by the side of someone you love—and she was sincerely glad to share it with the person she cared the most all her life. Finally.

"Boruto… I love you." She turned to him but his eyes were closed, and a light snore could be heard. Sarada chuckled softly. "I hope you were sober enough to remember everything tomorrow."


	10. Press Play

**Rating** T

 **Beta-reader** ss-tyytyy (thank you for all the much-appreciated support.)

 **Word Count** 1,077

 **A/N** I told everyone I wasn't going to post anything but I'm a clown and here I am. This is small and simple just to celebrate my OTP with the thing I know how to write the best * _shameless fluff_ *.

 **BoruSara Week Day 5:** _Little Moments_

* * *

Video games were their new weekend playdate since the day Sarada gave it a try and decided that it could be a pleasant activity. Growing up was hard on their friendship—as jounins, they barely ever had missions together, constantly being assigned with random teams and not meeting each other as often as they would like. In a lack of better options, those Saturday afternoons with video games were all they had left.

It was then that Sarada learned—maybe a little too late—that she needed him. She missed every extent of his being on a daily basis, even his underwhelming antics and the annoying habits she grew used to. Foremost, she missed his eyes. Sarada laughed loud to his stupid jokes and no one else's because she liked to see his blue orbs sparkling in her direction whenever she did so.

Those same eyes were now scanning her face.

"Would you please stop laughing? I'm mourning here." Boruto tried to maintain composure but the sound of her sweet laugh was simply too much. He smiled. He knew that this version of her was only for him.

Sarada slipped her glasses back in place after wiping away a tear of joy. "But you just said the funniest thing, not my fault."

"You're a heartless monster." He sighed.

"I'm not!" She straightened her back on the couch.

"So how is the fact that I broke my video game so amusing for you?"

Sarada smirked. "Because I'm a heartless monster." Boruto shrugged it off while he did his best to tie the cables behind her tv monitor; Sarada kept dispersing her giggles around the room. "I just can't believe that you, of all people, let it fall from the top of a building, that's all."

Boruto finally placed the last cable, hoping for it to work. He took a step back and pressed the start button. "I was distracted."

"What could possibly distract you that much?" She narrowed her eyes and smiled.

"The thought that I was going to see the most beautiful girl I know smiling at me." He smirked and peeked over his shoulder to find an embarrassed Sarada blushing all over.

She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes so hard that she thought they wouldn't come back. "Do you know I hate you? I hate you."

The music of the video game started and Boruto took his place by her side again. "So I start with one point against zero."

"What do you get one point for?"

"Because I fixed the video game and made you blush. I mean, that must count for something."

"I don't know why I let you enter my house."

 _He pressed play._

His words were repeating in her mind, even if they were only a joke. She appreciated the thought that he wanted to see her smile as much as she wanted to see him; she didn't want to be the only one to care. For a long time, Sarada reasoned with herself that they shared a strong bond, therefore, it was at least natural for her to enjoy his antics. She swore that friendship was a plausible excuse for the number of times she caught herself staring directly into his eyes and getting lost. Nevertheless, nothing explained why she wanted so badly for him to feel the same. Was she lying to herself?

Sarada had the impression that he somehow enjoyed her company just as much as she enjoyed his; she brushed away the worries, holding onto that. Even so, it was not easy to fight against the blush that always insisted to appear whenever she noticed the way he looked softly at her, almost like he intended to say something. He always smirked when she looked away. Boruto knew what that meant; Sarada refused to think about it.

However, every Saturday night after he left, she would unavoidably feel more lonely than she did the whole week of getting home to empty rooms. Maybe she should've kept living with her parents. _Maybe he should stay._

"You okay?" His voice woke her up from a daydream and her eyes snapped to his face. Maybe thinking about life while playing video games was not a good strategy because when she came to herself the third round was over and she had lost the game. "This round was too easy. Is there something wrong?"

Sarada shook her head. "No."

"Are you sure?" Boruto insisted.

"Yes, I'm okay." She answered with a soft smile.

Subtle silence settled when Boruto said the words she didn't want to hear. "I guess it's time for me to go."

Neither of them moved an inch.

"Boruto?" His eyes locked on hers; she gently touched his arm. "I want you to stay."

He grinned. "I guess I can stay for another round if you want it so bad."

"No." Sarada avoided his glare and took a deep breath. "I don't want you to ever go."

They kept quietly sitting on the couch, eyes permanently on each other's for a long time, time enough for the first stars appear in the sky. He didn't want to go. Boruto tried not to overthink about how much her absence had been noticed but it didn't matter how much he tried—a full room was empty if Sarada wasn't there. Knowing she was still willing to share her little free time with him was enough to keep his feelings at ease. Oftentimes, after leaving, he'd think about excuses to come back, never figuring out any. It was frustrating; he wanted to be by her side and tell her that but how?

Nothing could've prepared Boruto for the fact that Sarada also wanted him to stay.

"I never wanted to leave."

Boruto raised his hand and caressed her face. He was hesitating; she decided to pretend it couldn't be for what she thought it was. It became undeniable once he started to lean in.

The sound of accelerated heartbeats was the melody that played around the room when she leaned in his direction as well. It was a simple touch of lips at first and it became exhilarating as seconds passed.

They were only playing and it was supposed to be a day like any other but everything changed at the moment when they finally kissed and their feelings were out in the open. If felt good, exciting. It was a small moment that represented the beginning of something great. God, she loved video games.


	11. Memory

**❀ Rating** T

 **❀ Beta-reader** none

 **❀ Word Count** 1,240

 **❀ A/N** Shamelessly late Christmas story, happy new year yall.

* * *

During the day before Christmas, the village barely seemed like the calm place where he grew. Sure the new city had a lot of transients also on regular days but, even so, it could not be compared. Boruto learned it the worst way possible–being in the middle of the mess of people. Somehow the confusion made him feel better, just because he felt the reassurance that he was not the only one who left things for the last minute. He'd been bitting himself since the second he opened his eyelids that morning, when, while rummaging through the perfectly wrapped gifts he bought to his family, he noticed that one small detail was forgotten.

It was like her voice could be heard quietly in his brain and she was yelling at him. They never traded gifts before; they never spent the holidays together either. In a recent twist of plans–a twist that included dating for almost six months and many discussions with their parents–, their families decided to gather up in one big celebration. Disconsidering the part of the young couple that was frightened by all the things that could go wrong within four hours of those people under the same roof, Boruto and Sarada were surely excited to be together in such a romantic moment of the year. That if Boruto could just find her a last-minute gift that didn't seem too last minute; otherwise, the yelling on his brain would be much louder in his ears.

The worst thing was that she actually told him it was a stupid idea. One month before, she had said these exact words: "I'm not sure if we should exchange gifts, seems like something you will forget."

To which he confidently replied: "I would never forget you, Sarada."

Yet, there he was, walking from store to store during the Christmas' eve trying to find her gift.

Around the 10th store, he thought he might have spotted something for her and instead his nightmares materialized in the form of the prettiest girl he had ever seen walking around with her pink-haired mother. For a moment he dared to think that she might've had forgot his gift as well but, as he watched her from afar, her unamused look indicated that she was not looking for anything, more likely was merely keeping company to her mother. Boruto decided that staying there was testing lucky too far and stormed out to the next store. Without finding anything worthy of his perfect girlfriend he saw all stores closing and the sun setting. It was too late now and he had nothing.

He went through his options: he could go home and have fun with Sarada while it lasted or suffer walking around knowing that the only type of selling place open by then was bars.

"Sarada is not much of the drinking type, is she?"

He knew the answer. He walked home hopeless.

Boruto found himself literally sulking all the time between the moment he got home and when he heard the Uchihas knocking at his door. They had gifts; he didn't. On top of that, Sarada looked amazing. He watched as she greeted his family and took off her coats, exhibiting her pretty red dress underneath; when she saw him and got closer, soft giggles and red face from the cold air outside, his regret got even worse. She kissed his nose innocently and took the seat by his side on the couch, resting her body softly against his. No one noticed their small moment because Hinata started to give everyone hideous Santa's hats.

"It's gonna be fun!" She said while placing a hat over her own head.

It didn't take long for Sakura to get in the same mood as her friend, forcing her family to wear the hats as well–not without a threat whispered in Sasuke's ear. Sakura and Hinata were clearly having the time of their life while their husbands drank together and their kids shared an enthusiastic talk about their most recent missions. Meanwhile, all Boruto could think about was how bad he had fucked up. He couldn't imagine his luck when, a bit while after dinner, Sasuke got too drunk and Sakura said they would have to leave. Sarada grimaced, Boruto felt guilty for being happy–and oh, he was happy–and Sakura carried her pretty drunk husband out of the Uzumaki residence. On the way to the door, right when Sarada was already showing her disappointment and Boruto helped her gather her things, Sakura turned back.

"Sarada, you don't have to come now! Stay a little more but be home by 2 AM, please. Your dad will probably still passed out so he won't even notice your absence."

Simply as that, Boruto's nightmare–and dream–came true. Not much after Sasuke left, Naruto was also passed out. Boruto helped him up the stairs, followed up close by Himawari and Hinata. All his family members decided to hit the bed around that time, leaving Boruto and Sarada alone in the living room.

The first thing he noticed while he stepped down the stairs was that Sarada turned all lights off, leaving only the Christmas tree enlighted by the little lights and the firepit burning. She had taken her gift from under the tree and placed it over her crossed legs. Boruto sat in front of her doubtfully and ashamed because he had nothing. She probably knew that; he couldn't avoid the thought that she would yell at him saying "I told you so" at any moment. Instead, as soon as he sat, she gave him her gift and stood still. His confused stare must've told her more words than he expected because she grinned even more.

Sarada tilted her head at his lack of motion. "Just open it."

"Sarada, I…" He started but she interrupted him with a touch on his hand.

"Open it."

He started to unfold it carefully until he noticed that inside the wrap was another wrap. Boruto exposed it completely and when he checked the card from the inside wrap it said "from Boruto to Sarada" and the words "I'm sorry". Boruto's sight stared at her eyes through her thick lenses and Sarada smirked.

"I knew you would forget it so my Christmas gift to you is a gift for you to give me."

Boruto was so happy that the words failed him. He had felt terrible throughout the entire day and the only thing he wanted was not to disappoint her. She touched his face softly and that made him smile back at her. "That's exactly what I wanted!"

Still dumbfounded, Boruto took the gift and gave it back to Sarada, watching as she opened it carefully, untying the beautiful red ribbon and opening the box. Inside, a blue polaroid camera laid. Sarada smiled even if she knew what to expect, her hands quickly turning the camera on and getting closer to him. She pointed the camera to their faces and he slightly kissed her head right when the picture was taken. When they saw the picture, they knew that was a moment to forever cherish.

"This is our first picture as a couple in our first Christmas together." She said while he placed his arms around her.

This Christmas became the story they told all Christmas to come and, even if he got a lesson that day, Boruto still forgot to buy her gifts once in a while.


	12. Really long title

**Title** When I was Promised Love This Was Not What I Expected

 **❀ Pairings** _BoruSara_

 **❀ Rating** T

 **❀ Word Count** 1,933

 **❀ A/N** It's still the 25th in here so please don't judge. This Soulmate AU has been sitting on my drive for so long I decided to show it to the world. I'm not very comfortable with my writing recently, _hence why I've been barely posting_ , but I'll try to manage my time better so I can come back here and have my priorities straight. _This is not a promise_. Anyhow, I'm thankful for being part of this amazing fandom through which I met people I can't picture my life without and I'm ready to celebrate one more BoruSara week! Sorry _but not much_ about the title.

 _BoruSara Week Day 1_

* * *

"Sarada, do you think we will ever find love?"

The vibe of the slumber party had suddenly changed when the girls started to talk about their frustrating love lives. Chocho's words were a trigger and Sarada, even though having nothing to share about the subject in general, had made that same question to herself many times, never coming to a result.

"Maybe. We supposedly will," she managed to answer sincerely.

During the long silent period that followed, all the girls got immersed in their own minds, including Sarada. She held back the urge to check once more the words written over her forearm in look for explanations that were impossible to reach.

' _Will we ever find love?'_ she wondered incessantly _._

If they weren't supposed to, what was the meaning of everything? She thought about her parents' story, about how they met at a young age and the long way they went through before actually getting together. Their promised words were simple and clear: Sakura had his name on her arm and Sasuke had the sentence "what's your name?" Meanwhile, Sarada didn't possess the same luck, holding an unhelpful "hey" on her arm. Ever since she first learned what it meant she got frustrated; those words should be used to guide a person towards their soulmates and she couldn't believe hers meant _nothing_.

' _Will_ I _ever find love?_ ' she tried to settle but it was unlikely.

Every new person who greeted her with "hey" or anything in that area made her look if the golden words over her arm had turned into a black tattoo, a long-time habit that was becoming old as she progressively gave up. She had seen people finding their soulmates at events, parties, stores and even concerts she went, but her time never came and she was done waiting for it.

Maybe she would meet the love of her life but she was decided to stop looking for it. Let it happen. Maybe it would. Supposedly.

Her friends were gone in the morning and since her mom had left to work in the break of dawn Sarada was alone rather early for her liking. Although being used to it, for some reason, she felt the urge to be outside and enjoy the beautiful day that had just begun. With no purpose for staying at home, Sarada was soon at the streets, feeling the always delightful summer breeze and the warm sun rays against her skin. It felt good to be outside for once, in a way she couldn't understand. Passing by an ice cream shop, she decided it could do no harm and went in.

Many flavors were listed on the menu and she took her time to decide; it needed to be different but tasteful and match her summer feeling. She got closer to the cashier and smiled.

"Hello! I want a pineapple ice cream."

The attendant was a polite and slightly older man. "You're a lucky girl! We don't have much left, only enough for you."

She smiled fondly, happy that they still had that flavor and that the morning was indeed _so pretty_. The girl had just taken her ice cream in hands when a blond boy entered, and seemed so bothered that his negative vibe made her chill. It was an instant dislike.

"Do you have pineapple ice cream?" He asked and the attendant looked at Sarada; she couldn't do much but laugh at the situation.

"I'm sorry, that girl just took all we had left." The man apologized.

The pair of blue eyes, that didn't look at her once since the owner's entrance, suddenly locked on her. He was simply pissed and Sarada would take a step back but she was no woman to run away.

"Hey! This ice-cream should mine!" He said, looking at the cone on her hands.

Sarada smirked and took a bite, laughing even more than before. "Too bad I already licked it then."

"This is not funny! My sister will be so mad at me! No other place has a pineapple flavor at all, this was my only chance." He complained in a quite aggressive tone. If Sarada didn't like him before he said any words, she disliked him even more after.

"This is not my problem and you're being extremely unreasonable." She mimicked his tone.

He rolled his eyes. "What do you know?"

"Apparently I know how to talk to people better than you do."

"You say that but you're doing the exact same thing I am."

"Listen here. I don't…"

It was then that they both felt a burn on their arms, right over the words Sarada stared so profusely the night before, one that made their hands go straight into it. She was scared to look but the boy in front of her did it and started to laugh right after, suddenly relaxed.

Boruto had deliberately denied telling anyone his soulmate's first words as he was the only one that could see it. He asked himself how could a person ever say such a thing in a first encounter but smiled when thinking about how unique they would be together and about what could his other half have on their arm. He never thought it could be _it_. The girl in front of him was pretty; even if he thought destiny was just joking when brought them together that way, he wanted to know more than her favorite ice cream flavor.

Sarada looked at him one more time before seeing the black tattoo over her arm. She took a deep breath and thought about it for a second. It was impossible to avoid your soulmate, she knew it, even when apparently there was a mistake. She would never love anyone that screams at others for no reason.

"Well, that's unusual," the attendant of the ice cream shop broke the awkward silence that had settled with a smug expression. "I've never seen soulmates fighting when they traded their first words."

As the couple didn't show any reaction, the man started to get uncomfortable as well. It seemed like they didn't know what to do next; everyone always talked about what happened before, about the first words and that exact moment where they found their soulmate and knew they were for life. No one ever talked about how to deal with it.

At his constant stare, Sarada felt completely different from anything she had in life. "I can't believe that you, out of all the nice people I've met, are my…"

"For all you know, I could be really nice."

"Or you could be terrible." She said matter-of-factly.

"To be fair you can also be really terrible. If that's the case then we can be terrible together and scare little kids in public spaces." A smug grin grew on his face; Sarada knew he was proud.

"Yeah, I'm thinking no… But thanks." She held back her own smile.

Boruto chuckled and walked away, closer to the booths in the back of the shop, followed by a confused and kinda mad Sarada. "I'm Boruto by the way. You?"

With narrowed eyes, she slowly enounced her name. "Sarada."

He turned away and sat, waiting for her to sit across. "I think we began in the wrong way."

"Oh, you think?" Sarada wondered if that was the time to use her self defense skills and kick his snob ass to space, however, something about his smile of the way he moved his hair away from his face made her stay still and appreciate it.

"Sarada… Your name is Sarada right?" She tried to glare him but whenever she looked at his direction a blush spread itself all over her face. He was it. He was her long-awaited love. And he was a jerk.

"What."

"Don't be mad at me," Boruto said, smirking. "It's none of our faults that fate wants us together."

Sarada crossed her arms. "Does fate have a customer attendance service? I want to file a complaint."

"We'll have a long time in our lives for you to complain about it as much as you want." He looked to the other side. "I'm sorry for screaming at you."

"It was extremely uncalled for."

"I'm not just a rude person, I swear. My sister is sick so she can't leave the house. It's kinda stressful but, since it's summer, I just wanted to sneak in some ice cream to her and I know pineapple is her favorite. I think I went too far."

"You did. Nonetheless, if that was the case you're forgiven."

Boruto lightly took her arm from over the table and checked the single word on it. His smile made her blush.

"I always wondered what my words to my soulmate would be and I cannot believe that it's only 'hey'." Boruto grinned while he showed his extended left arm for her. "I wanted to know how you'd be like. Those are bold words, the kind of thing you listen once or twice in a lifetime, if ever." Sarada could read 'too bad I already licked it then' written in black over his arm and she immediately got red all over. It was not a great sentence, she should've shut her mouth. Seeing her reaction he retrieved his arm. "Well, it could be worse. You were just talking about ice cream. Which by the way we should probably take another one for you." He pointed at her long-forgotten pineapple-flavored ice-cream that splashed against the floor.

Sarada denied his offer but he asked for a coconut ice cream himself. She watched as Boruto called his sister saying he would be late and explaining the situation and overheard the screaming answer he got. Truth to be told, Sarada had never felt so vulnerable. He was just a random guy that all of a sudden had a lifetime promise by her side. As Boruto looked inside her eyes she felt like he could read her thoughts. She couldn't understand why she wanted to stare deep in his blue eyes for the rest of her life. Maybe she wasn't supposed to understand the way he had such an effect on her, even when rationally he was not on her good side. When he finished his ice cream they got up and walked towards the door in silence.

She fidgeted her dress, looked everywhere else but him. Words were trying to escape her throat as she walked nervously through the streets. In a deep breath, she let it go. "Do we really need to get together now? We barely know each other."

He chuckled. "No. Destiny is not decided for us. It's entirely our choice as to if we want to follow this path. We were only given an option. I understand if you want to walk away." He casually said.

Sarada stopped on the spot and her sight suddenly couldn't leave him. After all his positiveness towards the situation, she was afraid he was backing out on them or in what they could be because of how she placed her words. However, when he took both her hands, blue eyes captivating and blond hair slight hovering over her face she couldn't help but think if that was how having a soulmate felt. It felt like coming home after the storm, relieving and warm, safe and comfortable. His smell intoxicated her nostrils while his hand carefully interlaced their fingers. Only then she noticed that the important part was not the first words like she grew to believe, _it was what happened next_.

"But if we have this chance, I'd like to try," Boruto whispered.


End file.
